Life hast to go on
by PixieKira
Summary: Sakura didn't take Syaoran's death well at all...but what happens when he comes back to comfort her?...Please R x R...and its scary at a part if your reading at night....alone ^_^;


Disclaimer: As ah always said ...ahem...I do own CCS...what ?? I said I didn't ^_^;  
  
~Life has to go on~  
  
Sakura let out another sob as she walked over to his coffin, she watched his lifeless form just lying there.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes as several tears slowly made their way down, she threw a peony flower on his coffin, knowing it was his favorite.  
  
She stared at his pale face, wanting to gaze into his amber eyes. But she knew she could never hear his deep voice, look into his eyes, feel his lips against hers, and feel her body being wrapped by his arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura couldn't take anymore, she ran all the way to the park and sat under ''her and his'' Sakura tree.  
  
She stared at the light gray clouds, covering up the blue sky. She felt completely empty with out him.  
  
Tomoyo came running over to Sakura and sat besides her ''Sakura, daijobu ?''  
  
Sakura lowered her head to meet her best friend's violet eyes ''How could you ask that ? You know im not ok , and I never will be with out Syaoran...never !!''  
  
Sakura broke into tears again and covered her face with her hands, all of a sudden she felt herself being wrapped by Tomoyo's arms, embracing her.  
  
Tomoyo closed her eyes, feeling a tear slowly rolling down her cheek ''Oh Sakura, please don't cry, Syaoran would not want you to. Its not your fault ok ? Its not your fault that some stupid moron crashed his car with Syaoran's ! You hear, Sakura ? It is not your fault !''  
  
Sakura sighed, wiping her tears away and slowly lifted her head up and smiled, a full smile just for Tomoyo and Syaoran.  
  
Tomoyo smiled ''Now how about we go get some ice cream to cheer up a bit, ne ?''  
  
Sakura was already feeling better.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura sighed as she opened the door to her room. She had moved to an apartment since she was already 18 and wanted an apartment all her own.  
  
Sakura lazily walked over to her dresser and opened the drawer, taking out her favorite pink, sort-of short, nightgown.  
  
Sakura adored that nightgown, why ? Oh because Syaoran had given it to her. Sakura walked to the bathroom, which was right next to her room so all she had to do was open the door in front of her bed.  
  
She felt so relieved to get out of those clothes. Sakura hopped on into the tub and turned on the shower.  
  
After that half-hour shower, which for Sakura felt like 5 minutes. She dried herself up and changed into her nightgown.  
  
Sakura walked out of the bathroom and into her room which was dark because she turned out the lights, so she turned on the little lamp on her dresser, next to her bed and pulled out the covers from her bed, hopped on and pulled the covers back over her shoulders.  
  
It was chilly because she had her air-conditioner on. Sakura stood up, to lower the air, she took one step and all of a sudden felt something cold pass through her, making her stop.  
  
Sakura looked around the dim-lighted room and felt that cold something pass through her again, this time she felt a little panicked ''W-who's there ?!''  
  
....no answer  
  
''Who's there ?!?''  
  
......  
  
''Sakura...''  
  
......  
  
Hearing that faint voice, Sakura turned around and felt it pass through her once again.  
  
Sakura then turned back around...only to be face to face...with what looked to her like a GHOST ?!  
  
Sakura totally panicked and did the first thing that came to her mind, she closed her eyes and ....''AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!!!!!''  
  
She kept on screaming until a hand clamped over her mouth ''Shhh....Sakura be quiet !''  
  
Sakura slowly opened her eyes to meet familiar amber ones ''S-s-syaoran ....?'' Sakura was beyond shocked at this moment.  
  
Syaoran smiled and took his hand off of her mouth ''Yes Sakura its me, but don't freak out, its ok im just visiting you from above...''  
  
Sakura narrowed her eyes suspiciously and cautiously lifted her hand and gently placed it on his cheek, tracing down with her index finger, she was surprised that she could touch him when he was a spirit.  
  
Syaoran on the other hand, shivered at Sakura's touch, he idly lifted his hand and placed it on top of hers, which was still on his cheek.  
  
''Oh Sakura, I missed you terribly''  
  
Sakura's eyes widened, finally realizing that he was real and that this wasn't a dream. Sakura didn't notice the tears now rolling down her cheek.  
  
Syaoran quickly brushed them off with his other hand, he heard her whisper ''I missed you so much more...'' Syaoran slid his arms around her waist.  
  
Sakura's mouth was still shaped like an ''o'' still in total shock, but she slid her arms around his neck and quickly pulled him to her, feeling his lips on hers.  
  
Syaoran deepened the kiss by opening his mouth along with hers and sliding his soft tongue into her mouth, he also felt her tongue sliding into his mouth, massaging over each others tongue.  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened as he heard a little voice in his head, telling him his time was up. He regretfully pulled back gently, and stared into Sakura's shining, emerald eyes.  
  
  
  
''Sakura ...Its time for me to go...''  
  
Sakura stared at him in disbelief ''G-go ?...but why ?''  
  
Syaoran sighed ''My time here is limited...but Sakura please remeber this...''  
  
''Yes ?''  
  
''Do not forget me...''  
  
Sakura pulled him into a loving hug ''I never will...''  
  
Syaoran started dissapearing...and an echo filled the room ''I will always love you...and be with you, remember that...''  
  
Sakura's eyes started brimming with tears ''I'll love you forever...ever...My love''  
  
Syaoran blew her a kiss before completely dissapearing.  
  
Sakura stood there and brushed away her tears, all of a sudden she felt something pleasurable fill her heart...she knew it was Syaoran sending her all of his love, and She knew she would see him again...someday.  
  
Outside Sakura's window was Tomoyo turning off her camcorder ''Oh Sakura...Im so happy you go to see Li-kun again...remember he will never forget you...never''  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Tomoyo-chan~: OMG...I was crying all the way...how about you Kerika ?  
  
Kerika: *ish sobbing so cant answer*  
  
~Tomoyo-chan~: Ahem...I guess so..well have a great day and please review, Ho-na-na ! *^_^*  
  
  



End file.
